


Tu Abdomen

by FatyGSquare



Series: Amo... [4]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, POV First Person, True Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:33:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29129583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatyGSquare/pseuds/FatyGSquare
Summary: Duro. Fuerte. Marcado. Hermoso.
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Series: Amo... [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106987
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Tu Abdomen

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! Continuamos este challenge con la siguiente parte, abdomen. Llega muy muy tarde, pero bueno. Es un challenge que estoy haciendo con estriel, así que corred a leer su fic también.

Duro.

Es la primera palabra que se me viene a la cabeza para describirlo. Han sido años y años de entrenamiento, de fortalecimiento. Bajo su piel suave y cálida, se esconden unos músculos de acero, capaces de mantenerte recto en el aire, de conseguir cosas que otros creían imposibles. Niego con la cabeza cada vez que lo recuerdo. Hermoso y terrorífico, un sueño hecho realidad.

Fuerte.

Algo que algunos dirán se da por entendido con lo anterior, pero no me refiero al sentido literal de la palabra. Cada vez que pienso en todo lo que has vivido, todo lo que has sufrido para llegar donde llegaste, conseguir todos tus sueños que parecían imposibles... Sé que yo estaría doblado a la mitad más de una vez, vomitando de terror. Pero tú no.

Marcado.

No de la forma tradicional que se considera en la belleza masculina. No es una "tableta" ni falta que le hace. Quizás no sea objetivo, pero a mí me parece perfecto. Con sus líneas suaves pero presentes, sus surcos que no son los más hondos pero te sientan tan bien. Y esa cicatriz por debajo de tu ombligo, que sé que tú odias pero por alguna razón a mí me encanta. Quizás porque es otra muestra de tu fuerza.

Hermoso.

¿Por qué no decirlo? En todas las situaciones, aunque tengo mis favoritas. Esas que guardo en lo más profundo de mi mente para días en los que no te tengo a mi lado, en los que mi mano y mis recuerdos son mi única compañía en una solitaria habitación de un hotel cualquiera en cualquier ciudad del mundo.

La forma en la que se contraen tus músculos cuando estoy dentro de ti, cuando estás tan cerca del orgasmo y solo buscas placer. Cuando te corres y pierdas toda noción de la realidad, y tienes esa bendita y maldita manía de esparcir con tus manos todo ese líquido blancuzco por tu estómago.

Sabes lo que pasa después, ¿verdad?

Me miras desafiante a los ojos, retándome a seguir tu ejemplo, intentando convencerme de que haga lo mismo. Y yo me río sin aliento, gimo y hago exactamente lo que me pides. Termino con tu mano encima de la mía, marcando el ritmo, con tus ojos aún en los míos, tus labios entre tus dientes. Asientes. Y termino en tu abdomen.

¿Te lo he dicho alguna vez?

Amo tu abdomen, Yuzuru.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Os ha gustado? ¿Sí? ¿No? ¡Decídmelo en los comentarios!


End file.
